Rise of the Frozen Heart
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Twenty-one year old Elsa Lilibeth is the world's most beautiful and talented young woman inhabiting the country side of Arendelle. But she also holds the title for having a quick temper, an icy exterior, and an aura of solitude. What people aren't aware is that Elsa burdens a heavy past and with it, an emotional scar. (Full summary on ch. 1!) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Rise-of-the-Frozen-Hearts-Prologue-Ice-Queen-444844695?ga_submit_new=10%253A1396511729

**(c) "Rise of the Frozen Heart" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
**

**Summary:**

Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Twenty-one year old Elsa Lilibeth is the world's most beautiful and talented young woman inhabiting the country side of Arendelle. But she also holds the title for having a quick temper, an icy exterior, and an aura of solitude. What people aren't aware is that Elsa burdens a heavy past and with it, an emotional scar. Nor are they even aware of her alternate life as a famous column writer aimed for the heartbroken young women experiencing their first, second, or twentieth heart break! Her stories have reached readers near and far, and now global, thanks to the mighty advantage of a growing technology. One thing Miss Lilibeth wasn't aware of after signing her life away, was a life of adventure and putting her strength to the test. What happens when a new comer visits her countryside, harboring a life she vowed to never return to?

* * *

Who would have thought that such bitter, heart-wrenching experiences could lead to an open door of success? Well that's where this young twenty-one year old ended up, winning countless awards of "Writer of the month" for her make believe tales, only if the public had known that these were true genuine life experiences.

_Rise of the Frozen Heart _Column-her little corner bombarded with countless tales for the heart broken and single women roaming across the country side, but somehow this little portion made its way through the internet, bombarding her with a unanimous amount of fans.

Each morning, she would receive at least fifty letters from the postal office, addressing to **The Ice Queen** with fat bolded letters, hoping that their tales may be given a wisdom answer from the experienced heart breaker herself. Well, let me tell you something, she always gave out the same answers:

Men are pigs.

Yours truly,

_The Ice Queen_.

What else can she do? Provide a small, insignificant insight of hope? Pfft, please. Honey, life is a bitch. There's no other way to explain it. All women will come across a painful ending, unless you're a woman with a seductive tongue and a hot bod, and let's not forget a mysterious and powerful background. What man would have the decency to walk away from a life of that?

Unfortunately, hers did. Her first love, perhaps. Oh how she will never forget his name or the countless promises he whispered in her ears when they were back in middle school. Their friendship went way back actually, down to elementary school, where their relationship had blossomed towards their promotion year, but things went downhill when she had leanred of her best friend's and his relationship. Things went up between them, and somehow in the chaos of it all, their true feelings for each other came out. But it was short-lived as he had to move out by the end of the year. Promises were held onto, until he found someone else. Can you imagine the look on this girl's face when she found out about his new relationship on facebook?

She opted to move on. Met another sweetheart in her first year in high school. A good man. A promising one. Respectful. Fun. Down-to-earth. Spontaneous. She could still remember the moment he ended up at her doorsteps the day before Christmas Eve with a necklace wrapped inside a wad of paper mache. But after their second annual dance of the year, things carried on smoothly. They shared warmth gazing at the ocean side, shared their first slow dance, and shared her first couple picture in a free photobooth. She even had the guts to tell her feelings to him. Everything had been perfect, right to where he walked her out of the car and she had kissed his cheek for gratitude, and him back, until she was back inside her cozy home. Pretty short-lived actually. Valentines day was the last time they spent a moment together. Then he broke her heart by falling for her best friend. Strike two.

The following year, she found someone better. Who was far more talented than her last two, but still he had no match for her love was greater for the previous, and the highest for her first. He did give an impact for her, though. Swooning his way into her mending heart with his venomously sweet voice or his killer dance moves. He was frisky with the way he left presents in her locker when ever he visisted: a box of lindor chocolates and roses with special messages. She still remembered the taste of Lindor chocolates, or the following day when she gained food poisoning-perhaps that was the sign that she should have stayed away. But she was far too naiive. Poor girl, if only she knew what was to become of her. Same fate. Her rock was gone. Strike three.

These were her top selling stories, whisking the hearts of the troubled. They sympathized, but she knew deep down they pitied her. She even pitied the girl of the past. But have she not persevered, where would she be? Perhaps dead. Perhaps succumbed to her miserable mistakes like others had. She would have started cutting-she had what it took to call herself out and push her self esteem to the ground but she had one problem: she feared pain. She put the knife away and exchanged it for paper and pen.

And that's where she is now. The lovely, single, and beautifully talented writer-and part time singer-Miss Elsa. But that name doesn't exist to the public, only: _**The Ice Queen**_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**My dear readers. I apologize greatly for throwing in a lot of one-shots lately. This is all due to my mixed feelings throughout break and my lack of motivation. I wrote this one shot after watching the heartbreaking, betrayal scene in "Tangled." My feels are still soaring from her expressions (the creators of this movie did a wonderful job to express heartbreak in her eyes, and I admit that it reminds me of my own experience). So in this bitter mood, I wrote this story.**

**It WILL BE a series in the future, after finishing the other one-shots I've exposed. But I may come back and write another chapter every once in a while due to feelings. S****o I hope you will be patient with me in the mean time.**

**Please leave me some kind reviews and tell me what you think!**

**~Scarly**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Good morning/afternoon/evening everyone,

I apologize for not posting chapters as of lately, and I suppose that it is my fault for not informing you that I have been on hiatus for the past 2-3 weeks, and I will continue to do so until the end of my high school life (in 2 months).

Long story short, I am on my final year in high school and things have been extremely busy for me. Especially since the beginning of the school year. But at this point:

-my grades are decreasing  
-senior events are stacking  
-a senior movie project is due in less than 4 weeks (this will cost me my walk during graduation if I fail to submit).  
-two book reports are due next week  
-and my schedule has been constantly filling up.

I've already decided what to do with my future and will be attending a career school the week after I graduate. So please bare with me as I transition into the "adult world."

I promise you guys, that I will have new chapters ready for you guys to read once I'm out of high school (June 12 to be exact). Namely:

-The Queen's Guardian  
-Kiss My Eyes  
-Rise of the Frozen Heart  
-Seeping Fractals (will be put on hold)

Currently, I've been posting miscellaneous one-shots, which you will occasionally see posted on here, deviantart, and tumblr. But that is all I can do. I hope you guys are patient with me as I try to finish strong!

And don't worry, **I'm not discontinuing ANY of the stories. **

Thank you for the numerous amount of reviews. They really do encourage me and motivate me to continue writing. I hope you guys know that I try to reply to your reviews whenever I can catch free time. If you have any concerns, don't hesitate to PM me or ask in the review! Until then, sit tight.

Much love,

~Scarly

**P.S. **

**This message will be deleted once I submit new chapters for the listed series stated above.**


End file.
